A New Way To Bleed
by MooseWithAnArmyAndA.TARDIS
Summary: "Do not be afraid." He whispered, but I heard it as clear as if he was using a mega-phone in my ear. He smiled again, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Then he took another step, as did I. But I bumped into the brick wall. "Why are you following me?" I asked. He just laughed. "My dear, it was so fun" AU [Humam form] R
1. Secret Door

Secret Door

(A/N- Hello people of Earth and other planets! Note: AU, Human universe. Please note that I have never seen the Avengers so really one of my friends told me about Loki... And then I looked him up on Google images... And then I put Pinkie Pie onto the end...BAM! And it hit me. Loki/Pinkie Pie. But I do want to see the Avengers... My dad never took me. D: so ONWARD!)

"Rainbow Dash!" I called, running forward. She turned her head and I jumped on her back, making her collapse.

"Pinkie! Get off me!" She snapped, so I swung my leg over and stood up. I laughed at her on the ground. "Gotcha!" I laughed, it ringing loud and clear. Rainbow got up and frowned at me.

"That wasn't very nice. But it was kinda funny..." She said. I didn't belive her, since she was still frowning. I immediatly stopped laughing.

"Oh-no! Did I hurt you! I'm so sorr-" Suddenly, she started to laugh. "IT WAS HILARIOUS!" She gasped inbetween laughs. I started to laugh also, it shaking my body. I fell and was on the ground laughing when I realized Dashie was gone.

"Dashie?" I said. My laugh died. I sighed and got up, brushing off my black skinny jeans. Once all the visible dirt was gone, I keep walking. I stopped by Twilight's library, to pick up a book.

"Hey Twilight! How are you?" I asked cheerfully. She shook her head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Something bad is going to happen." She said. "Something bad? What do you mean something bad?" I asked, my smiling fading once again. "Hmmm... I don't know. I can just feel it." I thought. " So a Magical something bad?" I asked.

"Yes, a magical something. Evil it feels like."

"Huh. Well I just need to get a book!" I said, my smile returning. The elements of harmony will surely fix the problem, so I wasn't worried. Pinkie Pie doesn't worry. I ran to the animal area. "Aha!" I exclaimed. "Fluttershy needed a book." I explained. Twilight wasn't paying attention. Then I noticed something.

There was some candy in a bowl on the table. Hmmm... I should ask... Before I could do anything, a few peices of candy were in my pocket. "Well, I'm leaving!" I said, walking out.

What? What made me take the candy? It didn't feel like me... Suddenly, I had the feeling of a pair of eyes on me. I whipped around, but just saw the empty street. "Huh." I breathed, realizing how empty the street was. I turned around and walked back to Sugarcube Corner. The feeling of being watched remained.

I walked up the steps and spun around: nobody. Grunting, I opened the door and dashed in, slamming it behind me. The feeling disappeared. Sighing, I sat down at the table, pulling out the candy I had. Ew. It was taffy, and I hate taffy. That was weird. If I was going to steal candy, I should have at least gotten a lollipop or something like that. Not taffy.

I walked out into the living room. I drew the curtains shut, and sat in the dark, pondering the feeling of somepony watching me. That's silly. Nopony was watching me: the street was empty, all the way home. Still, when I thought about it, I got chills.

And not the good ones. I peered into the darkness, suddenly fearing it. I clicked the lamp beside me on and sat back Down.

I decided to read a book to get my mind of this. Book. "Crud!" I breathed, because I forgot to give it to Fluttershy. I decided to call her. I pulled out my iPhone, and found her contact.

"Hello?" She asked. I sighed. "Shy! Hey, about your book.-" I started, but she cut my off. "You got it didn't you?"

"Yes, but I need to drop it off tomoro-"

"Why?" She interrupted. She must REALLY want that book.

"Because, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes have a HUGE catering order and I need to help." I lied. What was wrong with me today? Stealing, lying? "Oh! Okay!" She sounded relived. "Bye!" she hung up quickly. Huh.

I got up and went into the kitchen, where Mrs. Cakes was un-packing groceries. I jumped to help her, she bought a lot.

"What's all this for?" I exclaimed, looking at the array of bags on the floor. Mrs. Cakes wiped her hand on her forehead. "Oh, Pinkie! We just have a huge order! But we can do it alone." Oh. So I didn't tell a lie, really. "Oh. Well let me help you with these!" I said, gesturing to the bags piled on the floor next to me, smiling. Mrs. Cakes smiled and started un-packing again. I hummed a little tune I made up, and put everything away.

"Pinkie, honey, I'm gonna run upstairs for a minute, keep un-packing." Mrs. Cakes said and walked to the hallway. I kept humming, happy mode returning. Then it was there. The feeling.

I was being watched.

XxxxX

"Something bad..." Twilight's voice echoed through my dreams, making my sleep restless. A figure at the end of the light paced, never stopping. When I tried to aproch it, I was thrown back. Everytime it hurt more. I tried to tell him to stop, but he only threw me back.

"Soemthing bad"

I screamed this time when the man threw me back, because this time it hurt like a thousand pins were plunding into my skin. Hitting every nerve. Then he paced on, and I sunk into blackness.

(A/N- YAY! Please Review! I love 'EM!) 


	2. Haunted Whispers

**Haunted Whispers**

**(A/N- Wow. I didn't think that many people read crossovers, but I already have over ten views, which to me is alot. . LOVE Y'ALL FOR READING! EXTRA- Hey, well I just watched the Avengers...Ah, Loki...*Smiles* AND THANK YA 2000icey for like, following all my stories! AND ME! THANK YOU HANNAH! I LOVE YA TO BITS! Lalala!)**

_Watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down._

_- Haunted, Evanescence_

I woke up, drenched in cold sweat. I felt a lgith breeze tickle my neck. I looked over, and saw my window above my bed was open. I froze. I didn't open that window. Quickly turning around and shutting it, I shuddered. Mrs. Cakes could have opened it, but it wasn't very likely.

I hopped out of bed, and looked in my full length mirror. I looked tired, but there was something else...I had a large gash on my forehead. I jumped back, and ran into my bathroom. _How did it get there? Was it the man in my dreams fault? _I quickly mentaly slapped myself. _No Pinkie. He wasn't real. just a nightmare. _I remebered I would have to get that book to Fluttershy. I dreaded having to go out of the comforts of the house. I shivered when I realized it was a bijillion degrees cold. (Lol wut?) The heater I had next to my closet was off. Strange... huh.

I slipped fuzzy socks on, somehow knowing the house would be really cold too. But as soon as I stepped out of the door way, a burst of hot air attacked my face. Like the-heater-has-been-running-all night,-where-have-you-been kinda warm. I hurried down the steps, when the yummy smell of pancakes met my nose. I sat down at the table and stacked my plate high with the delicous food.

The hairs on my neck prickled. I whipped around, and saw the curtains over the window over the sink fluttering in the fall breeze. Then a very faint giggle. That was it. I sprung up and slammed open the door, and went to the window. Nobody. Huh. I stepped back inside and sat back down and devoured the pancakes.

When I was full, I headed to the bathroom, now more than ever thankful there was no window in here. I looked in the mirror and made a silly face. I laughed, but when I looked back up, MY reflection was gone. Hers was there. "Pink-Pinkamena?" I whispered, touching the glass. She nodded. "Pinkie, I can't stay for lon-"

"Like when Twil-"

"Yes. Now, there's a man, I can't say whom, but do not trust him. He is a lier and only wishes to create mis-" Then, as if she was pulled back, she was gone. I backed away, and fell in the bathtub, tangling myself into the curtains, and bumping into the knob to turn the shower on. I was sprayed with freezing cold water, but I didn't move. All that I did was sit with a hand over my mouth. Pinkamena only shows up when she needs to warn me. She is very intellegient. But who wanted to hurt me.

"Something bad." I hadn't realized that I had spoken the words untill they were out of my mouth. It lingered in the air, and I needed to get out of that house. Now.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I pulled on my black boots and jacket. I grabbed my bag, and my phone was right inside, along with other nessecary items. I headed down the stairs and took a deep breath and stepped out. OF COURSE Fluttershy has to live at the edge of the everfree forest. OF COURSE Nobody was here on the street.

Again. The feeling.. It was quite un-nerving. But I quickly walked to Fluttershy's cottage. The feeling never disappering.

Finally, I made it to her house. I knocked on the door. No answer. Again. No answer. "Ugh!" I grunted, then pulled out my phone. I dialed her. "Uh,. I'm currently not able to reach the phone. Please call back, soon." BEEEEEEEP.

Of course.

Well, since I'm out, I decided to go ahead and walk. Whoever was watching me will get tired. Eventually. _But that could take forever. _I thought, and then I saw movement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a cape, flutter, and disapear in the alley between the two shops.. A cape? I turned to follow, because these alleys didn't have a dead end, and were actually quite fun. Well,until now it's a game. And I'm not in the mood to play.

I reached the mouth of the alley. I headed down and met a fork. Of course. Then once again, a flutter of a cape rounding a bend. Perfect. I was running now, and I stopped suddenly to see if I could hear the footsteps. I did, but they stopped about a second after I stopped. Then I started to walk slowly, and I heard the persons footseps moving the same pace. I rounded the corner and saw a man.

He turned and smiled at me. He had raven hair that went to his shoulders and it kinda stook up and the shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and as soon as I looked at them, I was lost. I snapped out of it. His skin was pale, and his smile was wide, and mischevious. I didn't trust it. But at the same time, I wanted to trust him with my life. He was beautiful.

"Who are you? Why are you following and watching me?" I asked, noting the accidental edge to my voice. He smiled wider.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

** Hmm. Where am I gonna go with this? Well, wait to find out, lazies! Please, please, please review. I love them, I eat them for breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner. But I have cookies for deserts. Haha. Oh, yeah. Loki's beautiful. Ah. Okie dokie Loki then! 'Tis the end of another chapter... Till next time,**

**Forever,**

**TheOnlyOneEv1D**


	3. The Change

_I've been screaming on the inside, and I know you feel the pain._

_Can you hear me? Can you hear me?_

_-The Change, Evanescence_

I looked at the man. The God of Mischief. Suddenly, the warning from Pinkamena floated into the front of my mind. _Do not trust him. He is a lier. _But I _wanted _to trust him. The smart part of my mind was screaming at me to run away, as far as I could get. But my heart was telling me to stay. I was frozen, and he stepped forward. I stepped back, and he cocked his head.

"Do not be afraid." He whispered, but I heard it as clear as if he was using a mega-phone in my ear. He smiled again, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Then he took another step, as did I. But I bumped into the brick wall. No escape. He looked at me curiously. I felt my mouth move, and the words spilled out. "Why are you following me?" I asked. He just laughed. "My dear, it was so fun." He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck, and I felt my heart pound. It was probably loud enough to wake up the whole of Ponyville. He brushed some of my pink hair off of my forehead. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, and backed up. I was still frozen.

He was gone. But I knew we would meet again. I could feel it. And I'm not sure if I wanted to meet up again.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I was walking back, and people filled the streets. That was weird. I wondered where Loki went, but then scolded myself. I should not, and will not, care. I was lost in my thought when a scream broke me out of my mind. Then it was followed by many others, and I saw the man stading in the middle. "Kneel." He said, rather quietly. We all froze and looked at him. "I said KNEEL!" He yelled, and everyone fell to their knees. Except me.

I was standing in the back. I knew what to do. I walked through the crowd, making my way to him. He smiled. I made it to the front. "Pinkie Pie." He said.

"H-how do you know my name?" I whispered, stuttering. I looked at my feet. Then his shadow fell over my shoes. He lifted my head, and I looked into his eyes. They narrowed slightly, and I heard a cry from the crowd.

"PINKIE! GET AWAY!" I broke my head from his grasp and turned my body. It was Rainbow Dash, who was kneeling. I wouldn't have thought she would kneel. "Get away from him, and just get down." she said, and Loki looked away from me to her. "_Dashie."_ I hissed, because she just stood. "You get away from her." She said, and everypony looked at her. Even Loki.

_"No, Rainbow Dash. Just sit down_!" I hissed again. Loki chuckled at out exchange. Then I looked at him. He held a staff in his hands, and he raised it. "NO!" I cried, and I saw it glow blue.

Everything was ten times slower. "RAINBOW DASH!" I yelped, and a beam of energy burst from the staff. I jumped in front of it, and Loki's eyes grew wide. No, it seemed he mouthed. I couldn't hear. I was screaming on the inside, but probably on the outside too.

Blinding pain. It was horrible. I felt my knees weaken, and I started to fall. "NO!" Somepony shouted,and my head hit the ground. I felt somebody pick me up, and they were very cold. They were running, and I felt horrible. I finally blacked out compleatly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. Mrs. Cakes was above me, mending the gash on my head. "We came as soon as we heard what happened." She said, and she wiped some sweat off my head. "I've never seen this before,what did happen? The person who told us wouldn't go into detail." She asked, her voice threaded with concern.

"Oh..." I decieded not to tell the truth. "I fell"

"On what?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. "Uhm...Can't remeber." I lied agian, but I could remeber perfectly clear what had happened. "I need to get up." I said, suddenly restless.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I was slightly dizzy, but it passed. Good. I covered myself in a fluffy colourful cheetah print blanket and went downstairs. It was warm untill I entered the living room. He stood up to greet me, and I looked at him with blank eyes. Then I registered who this was. What he did.

"Pinkie Pie, how nice to see you! How are you feeli-"

"You did this to me."

"No, you jumped infront of her. That blast should have _killed you. _I'm surprisedyou're moving, talking perfectly fine."

"You ment to KILL Dashie?" I asked, horrified. He blinked then looked at me in the eyes, and I saw something. Pity? No. Regret? Maybe. Sadness? DING DING DING. I looked at him. "Go away." I said softly. "Pink-"

"Get out."

"Pinkie, I-"

"Get OUT."

"Pinkie!"

"OUT!" I yelled, sobbing. I felt horrible, not just becuase I basically survived a death ray. No, because I felt something stirring in me as Loki left the house in a hurry, not looking back once.

I felt love.


End file.
